Moshimo Kono Sekai de Kimi to Boku ga Deae Nakattara
Moshimo Kono Sekai de Kimi to Boku ga Deae Nakattara is the third OVA ending of the Hunter × Hunter 1999 series. It was sung by Sunflower's Garden. Characters in Order of Appearance First Version Second Version * Leorio Paradinight * Kurapika * Killua Zoldyck * Gon Freecss Lyrics Romaji= Nee moshimo kono sekai de Kimi to boku ga deae nakatta nara Yume wo shinjiru koto o Kitto bokuwa shiranai mamade itanda Thank you, best of my friend Chikazuiteiru tabidachi no toki Wakarete yuku sorezore no michi Kimi wa oshiete kureta Donna toki demo waratte yuku koto Wakari aeta hibiga yuukisa Shinjiru michi o tsuyoku arukou Tooku hanareta toshi demo Sora wa itsudemo tsuzuiteru kara Nee moshimo kono sekai de Kimi to boku ga deae nakatta nara Yume wo shinjiru koto o Kitto bokuwa shiranai mamade itanda Thank you, best of my friend Itsuka kimiga mayou tokiniwa Bokura no hibi o omoida sebaii Sousa otonani nattemo Kawaranai mono aruhazu dakara Nee moshimo kono sekai de Kimi to boku ga deae nakatta nara Yume wo mitsudukeru koto Kitto bokuwa dekinai mamade itanda Thank you, best of my friend Yume wa tsuzuku kumo no youni atachi wo kaedemo Bokuwo nosete dokomade yuku haruka Tabiwa tsuduite irunosa imademo Nee moshimo kono sekai de Kimi to boku ga deae nakatta nara Koushite warau kotomo Kitto bokuwa shiranaide itanda Nee moshimo kono sekai de Kimi to boku ga deae nakatta nara Yume wo shinjiru koto o Kitto bokuwa shiranai mamade itanda Thank you, best of my friend |-| Kanji= ねぇ　もしもこの世界で　君と僕が出会えなかったなら 夢を信じることを　きっと　僕は　知らないままでいたんだ Thank you, best of my friend 近付いている旅立ちの時　別れて行く　それぞれの道 君は教えてくれた　どんな時でも笑って行くこと 分かり合えた日々が勇気さ　信じる道を　強く歩こう 遠く離れたとしでも　空はいつでも続いてるから ねぇ　もしもこの世界で　君と僕が出会えなかったなら 夢を信じること　きっと　僕は　知らないままでいたんだ Thank you, best of my friend いつか　君が迷う時には　僕らの日々を思い出せばいい そうさ　大人になっても　変わらないもの　あるはずだから ねぇ　もしもこの世界で　君と僕が出会えなかったなら 夢を見続けること　きっと　僕は　出来ないままでいたんだ Thank you, best of my friend 夢は続く　雲のように形を変えても 僕を乗せて　どこまで行く　遥か　旅は続いているのさ　今でも ねぇ　もしもこの世界　君と僕が出会えなかったなら こうして笑うことも　きっと　僕は　知らないでいたんだ ねぇ　もしもこの世界で　君と僕が出会えなかったなら 夢を信じることを　きっと　僕は　知らないままでいたんだ Thank you, best of my friend |-| English= If you and I have never met in this world I still wouldn't know how to believe in dreams Thank you, best of my friend The time of departure gets closer the separate paths for each of us you taught me to laugh no matter what happens The days we understood each other is courage I'll proudly walk down the path I believe in even if we do become far apart the sky is always connected If you and I have never met in this world I still wouldn't know how to believe in dreams Thank you, best of my friend When you feel lost someday just remember the days we spent together yes, even if we become adults there should be something that remains unchanged If you and I have never met in this world I still wouldn't know how to believe in dreams Thank you, best of my friend The dream continues even if it may change it's form like clouds the long journey that carries me forever is still continuing even now If you and I have never met in this world I still wouldn't know how to to laugh like this If you and I have never met in this world I still wouldn't know how to believe in dreams Thank you, best of my friend Watch it now! TV Version First Version Second Version Full Version Category:Songs Category:Ending Theme